A New Day's Dawning
by CelestialDragon423
Summary: He walked the shore like a fallen angel. He, for once, didn’t wear his cold mask of indifference, but a caring look in his eyes and curious expression. A seashore reflection from Sesshomaru. Beware of OOCness in all the characters.


A New Day's Dawning

_An__: Well this one is a total flop__ trust me. __I came up with it a year ago and wrote it out over the span of that year. It__'__s so old that __I__ started it before __I__ even had an __account__ o__n__FanFic__. Really it would have been about ten pages longer and not come out till next year if __I__ hadn__'__t just said __"__Screw this I__'__m __just__ going to finish it and put it up. I don__'__t want to beat a __frikin__dead horse anymore.__"__So __I__ finished it up and cut out a lot that wasn__'__t needed. There were some slight problems getting this back from my editor so if there are __grammar__ or spelling errors know that it wasn__'__t her fault. __Onto the very old and somewhat pointless fluffy story._

_Disclaimer__: I don'__t own __InuYasha__, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The best __I__ have is a calendar and a stuffed __Kilala__ plushy__…_

He walked the shore like a fallen angel. He, for once, didn't wear his cold mask of indifference, but a caring look in his eyes and curious expression. He was still mystified as he stepped along the sand taking careful, measured steps. He held the fluffed bundle securely to him afraid he would drop his new found light. The water lapped against his feet and the newly rising sun peeked out over the salty water of the cold ocean. His silver hair blew out behind him as he walked adding to angelicness. He wore white cotton pants that brushed his legs as he walked and a white short sleeve shirt with a thin long sleeve cotton jacket over it. If you didn't look closely you would assume he had his arms crossed taking a pleasure walk on the beach, but he wasn't the type to do that. No. He was there holding his first child, truly moved and unable to do anything but walk and contemplate the child he held. His little girl; his Takara.

At first, he was somewhat inwardly terrified at the thought of raising a pup of his own, and he felt everything had moved much to fast, but other emotions swam within him as well. He knew the business he owned would probably give him little to no insight on raising pups. He shook himself after thinking that. He was saying pups, as in more than one. He lightly smiled thinking that he at least had to get through a couple of years with Takara before he even began to think about more.

He sighed and sat on a rock that was close to the rolling waves. As he sat down he felt a pair of brown eyes staring up at him with something close to awe. He lowered his face closer to the bundle, so he could sniff his pup to finally make sure that she was completely okay after such a long birth. Small clawed hands reached up and felt his face, curious. He knew for a fact that she was going to be just like her mother in that regard, with enough curiosity to become somewhat harmful and dangerous to her later. He gathered his courage and touched the ears that for the longest time he hoped to see only on his brother and had hoped to forever hate. How could he hate the ears of his first child, and anymore pups that he might have? His thoughts were deep and he only looked up when the cold waves lapped against his bare feet.

He absentmindedly stroked his daughters fuzzy brown ears for comfort, though for him or her was unknown. The light mist off the ocean brushed his daughter's exposed nose and made her sniffle and sneeze lightly. He nuzzled her gently to calm her and her brown eyes slowly closed again to rest. She truly did look like her mother asleep and awake. The only difference was her stubby moon-beam hair and brown overly large puppy ears. He recovered her body to keep her warm and held her as close as possible. Even when wrapped in numerous blankets he wanted to make sure she was completely warm. She was only a few hours old now, and she wouldn't be use to the colder temperatures without her mother's warmth. He knew she would be strong though. It was in her blood, the blood they shared.

Continuing on his earlier train of thought he wondered of his future with a hanyou daughter to watch over. He knew hanyous were better accepted in today's society then they use to be, but he knew he would still have to protect her from the people who wouldn't accept her. He growled softly to say in the ancient inuyoukai language that no one would lay harm to his pack, the friends and family he cared for. His pup and mate would always be in perfect safety, and he would give his life and soul for them. They were his life. He had already had too many scares before Takara was born; worried for her and his mate's health and now that they both were well, nothing would change that. Not while him or his pack was around, especially his blood family. He knew that because of himself he almost lost that gift. Many times he would never have considered the mixed group of humans, hanyous, and demons anything to affiliate with, but he had to learn the error of his ways quickly.

He frowned knowing that at a point not terribly long ago he had been one of the demons who loathed humans and hanyous. He also had broken almost all of the ties with his family because of his father's new wife and son. He was glad now that he had left some of the connections to his father or else he wouldn't be here holding his little girl. His wife had insisted four years ago that if he didn't apologize to his whole family there would be no wedding or future for them. He had ground his teeth and repaired his mangled past, and gained the most ecstatic father, a caring step-mother, and a happy, but somewhat grudgingly, hanyou half-brother. Then with the hanyou came a miko sister in law and a feisty nephew. And then there was the messy business of his brothers crazy friends. He knew those same friends were probably on their way here right now, after they had gotten the news. They would all have to face the world eventually, and he couldn't sit with the morning sun and mist forever. Under the circumstances he was doing terrible wrongs, in a way, right now taking his new-born away from her mother.

After a while he heard the sound of gentle foot steps on the beach. He growled threateningly to say he wanted them to back down and he didn't want to be disturbed. The person continued to walk towards them and Sess was about to use a poison whip to silence the person who wouldn't leave, until they spoke.

"Well Sess, looks like you finally got yourself someone to protect, I'm very proud of you, son. It did take you a while though didn't it?" InuTashio questioned.

"Father I have had someone to protect for a very long time," said Sess scratching his daughter's ears, "Rin has always come before anything else and I will protect her and Takara together."

InuTashio stepped over to where Sess was sitting and looked down at the sleeping ball of fluff, and he smiled.

"Let me see my granddaughter, since I have had to wait so long for her to come about," grinned InuTashio. Sess carefully transferred Takara to his father's arms trying his best not to wake the little girl up. As soon as she left her father, she looked up and tilted her head to the side, confused. She looked like she was about to start fussing too. Sess was about to take her back when his father stopped him. He reached out his hand and stroked her face he mumbled something that sounded like _Come now little one I don't want to hurt you. I'm your grand father and I raised your dad so you are just as important to me as he is. I won't ever hurt you. _She sniffed gently at the air and saw, or rather smelled, that this was her alpha of the pack and she was safe with him. Her instincts told her that the alpha was responsible for the pack and would protect the pups, like her, and the women who were unprotected by their mates. She was also reassured by her father's presence and scent nearby.

"You really have something amazing here Sesshomaru. I hope you always treasure her as I have treasured you and your brother. I just wanted you to be happy, and I hope that you are now. That is why all those years ago I never pestered you into coming back to the pack. I wanted you to make your own choices and be happy with them no matter if I thought you would be happier with us. Then again if you hadn't left you never would have met Rin. She changed you so drastically, sometimes I wonder if you even notice the change," muttered InuTashio barely above a whisper that would be hard for most people to hear. He still gently cradled Takara to him as she drifted to sleep at the soothing lullaby of her father and grandfather's voices along with the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"Father," Sesshomaru whispered his voice full of emotion," In a way I prefer to live in the present. Looking back on the past feels weakening to me, remembering all the wrong decisions I made and how I messed up so many lives in the process."

"Sess I think you should look back. Isn't it true that people that ignore history are doomed to repeat it? Also though you made mistakes you also made right choices too. Through those choices and lives you messed up, you also made the lovely life I'm holding and helped people. You never left people to deal with it alone if you made a mistake. Despite what many, and you, might think, you are a good person, and the people who know that best are the ones that you made the biggest impact on. They're the pup I'm holding and your exhausted mate, who just gave you quite a gift," InuTashio said as he shifted Takara into a more comfortable position on his chest.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and nodded to his father with a slight smile on his face. He looked out on the ocean knowing his father, as usual, was right. Feeling self pity wouldn't help him now. If anything, now he needed to be stronger then he had ever been because now he needed to protect two very important lives that would not be spared for anything. Though treats were less common now days, the few that were out there were ruthless to all. Women, elders, and pups included. The alpha was usually placed with the responsibility of taking care of protection in the pack, but with the families living somewhat more separated it was harder to do. Not that he minded caring for his mate and pup, quite the opposite. If anything he preferred to be the one to protect them, even over his own father.

Another deep sigh brought him back from his own world to ask a question of his father. "Father, has she awakened yet?" Sess asked worriedly.

InuTashio grinned and chuckled saying," When I was back at the house she was sleeping still, but it won't be long till she is up again and she will want to see her pup as soon as she can. Hanyou births maybe rough and terribly painful but with Rin's determination I am sure that she will want to want to hold and feed her pup as soon as possible. After that who knows she may start trying to walk and get to work helping Izayoi. I swear that Rin is more stubborn then most women."

Sess growled, annoyed at his mate's usual antics," No she won't. We will start walking back now so that we can prevent her outburst. She knows as well as anyone else, as a nurse, that after giving birth she shouldn't be walking around for at least three days, or at least in the case of a hanyou birth. _(A/N: sorry people if you don't like that. I, like many people, know little about child birth.)_ Is lady Kaede still here? I would much prefer her to be around, just in case."

InuTashio nodded watching Takara sleep," Hai, Jaken made up a room for lady Kaede a little after you left. She is resting, but if she is needed, she is here and available. She wishes to monitor Rin and Takara carefully because of the somewhat early birth. Rin being strong makes it unlikely that any complications will arise. But it is still a hanyou birth so she wishes to make sure everything is fine. Shilulu is still here too. I think she got the scare of her life sitting through that. She was more freaked out then you. She diffidently wants to make sure that Rin is fine."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. They started walking back the way they came at something of a faster pace instead of slowly meandering. He wanted to get to her quickly whether or not she was awake. If anything, he was comforted when he watched her sleep, which was quite often. As a demon he needed little sleep, but being stressed made him sleep more often and longer. The thing was, watching Rin sleep calmed him so he didn't need to sleep. There was an occasion or two where he slept for her, but that was when she needed it to help her.

As they neared the house, a figure came into view from a ways off the porch. Shilulu was relaxing with Shippo, who apparently arrived earlier while they were gone, and listening to some music together wading in the water. InuTashio smiled knowing that the friends were both rattled by the earlier call to arms when Rin was having Takara. Shilulu, being the nearest to Sess and Rin's home, had rushed as fast as she could to take care of Rin until lady Kaede arrived. The only hitch in the plans was that they weren't expecting the baby for a little while yet and Shilulu knew just about nothing on child birth. Sesshomaru ended up taking control of the situation himself for a short amount of time, before lady Kaede finally got there along with his parents. Both Sess and Shilulu stayed the whole time during the birth, no matter how freaked out Shilulu was.

Once Sess and InuTashio were halfway through the enclosed and screened porch, Shippo finally took notice of them and shut off the music so he could run up to them.

"Hey! You two are finally back! Everyone was a little worried on what happened to the both of you!"

"Did you say everyone Shippo?" Sesshomaru said, wincing slightly at the thought.

"Well, not everyone… obviously Izayoi is here but Kagome, InuYasha, and InuTiru just got here a little while ago. They are all in the kitchen cooking up a feast under Izayoi's watch. They decided later, since so many people are driving out here, that we would all eat as a pack and have a celebration for our new arrival. In a few minuets Shilulu and I will be making up the spare bedrooms for the rest of the group. We were lucky to catch everyone so that they would have over night bags. Oh! And lady Kaede is still sleeping upstairs."

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly at the thought of more people coming to the house for a gathering. He was happy that they were finally getting to celebrate Takara's arrival, but he had hoped that it wouldn't happen so soon. He wanted to spend some alone time with Rin and Takara, and then slowly introduce her to everyone else. He would start with his blood family, then after that the whole pack would be able to meet her, but in small groups so the pup wouldn't be overwhelmed. This was why he was having his father not show Takara to Shippo. He wanted all the blood family to be around her first. Sess knew that if he hurried up he would have the whole day, or at least half, to spend private time with his mate and pup.

InuTashio nodded to Shippo and Shilulu thanking them for the information, and letting them enjoy their free time together before they were put to work in the house. Finally Sess and InuTashio reached the other side of the porch and were able to pull open the door to go inside. As they entered the immaculate living room, they were greeted by a flustered Izayoi coming from the nearby kitchen. InuTashio smiled widely and gave Takara back to Sesshomaru, so that he could hug his wife.

"Thank goodness your back! We can always use an extra pair of hands around the house and Rin should be waking up any minute so she will be scrambling to see her daughter. Oh, Sess is that her? She is an angel," Izayoi exclaimed coming a little closer to get a better look.

Sesshomaru nodded, wishing less people would hold her until his mate gets the pleasure of cooing over her own gift. Out of courtesy, and respect for his father he asked," Would you like to hold her?"

Izayoi smiled," Thank you Sess, but my hands are wet from cooking. I will have to take a rain check and come see her latter. Now scat! You have a mate waiting, and I doubt she will be patient if she is awake yet."

Sesshomaru frowned," She is still not awake?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but I doubt it is anything to worry about. Lady Kaede checked her over before she went to take her nap and said that everything appeared fine. I'm sure poor Rin is just exhausted and needed the sleep, considering she didn't get any last night waiting for the pup. I'm also sure she was stressed about how early she was, so with a lack of sleep and that stress she was tuckered out. That was diffidently rough on her body, poor girl."

Sesshomaru nodded with fresh hope, and excused himself to go and spend some time with her. He hurried up the stairs after taking the door to the side and going down a hallway. The house really was large and could be frustrating when you needed to go somewhere fast. Finally getting to the end of the hall on the second floor he saw the master bedroom door and pushed it open stepping inside quickly.

Inside, the bedroom was flooded with the early morning sun rays, and was bathed in a white hue. The bed on the wall was empty and the fresh sheets were neatly made. On the other side of the room near the balcony doors lay a heap of bedding. The lump was unorganized and massive in size taking up a very large amount of space on the floor. The bedding consisted of sheep skins and a couple of other firs, but also having pillows, downy blankets and comforters, and many other miscellaneous soft and fluffy items thrown in. In other words, it was a giant nest. In the middle of said nest, buried under the blankets, but above the pillows, lay the sleeping and exhausted Rin. Sesshomaru smiled knowing he had said months ago that after giving birth to dog demon pups, the pups and their mothers were often comforted being surrounded by a sort of burrow. Rin must have set up the nest in a closet, and had his father bring it in and transfer her to it instead of the clean bed. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, but also so pale and tired. She deserved her rest.

He knelt down next to her and slowly slid the layers of cloth and fur down so he could see her upper torso. She had changed into some periwinkle blue, cotton pajamas earlier and she shivered slightly when she was uncovered, seeking her warmth. He readjusted her arms and slid Takara into her mother's embrace. Rin, though still asleep, curled her arms, and clutched her pup to her chest tightly, but not so tight that it would make Takara uncomfortable. Takara sniffed her mother's hair and immediately realized who she was. Takara snuggled closer to her mother and went back to sleep. Sesshomaru smiled and watched his family, peaceful and happy, wishing to see this everyday for the rest of his life. He pulled the blankets back up so that they both were warmed, but making sure that the cloth wouldn't cover Takara's mouth or nose. He settled down next to the nest and just contented himself with watching them sleep. Before he realized it he had made a little room on the sheep skin and lay down beside them, letting sleep claim him too.

* * *

A loud voice yelling woke Sesshomaru from his peaceful nap. The sounds continued and he carefully listened, though it was hard to distinguish what was being said. He was pretty sure he caught three voices saying things like mutt, mangy, and kinder. Then the one word he was finally able to distinguish was "OSUWARI!!!", and a ground rattling body slam against the hard wood floor. Gales of laughter followed from various people and the sounds of loud apologizing. Sesshomaru chuckled at his miko sister-in-law who had so much control over his annoying half brother. He was glad that his half bother was happy, though he would never admit it, but in general he was happier that his sister-in-law had the beads of subjugation to use over the, seemingly, brain dead hanyou. 

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock to see how long he had been asleep, to find that he had been out for two hours. A breeze swooped in from the, now open, window and balcony doors signifying that someone had come in and checked on them at some point. A quick sniff proved that his father had been the one to come calling. Looking across from him, Rin was dozing, clutching Takara to her chest. He was slightly worried that she was still asleep hoping that by now she would have regained enough strength to return to the land of the waking. When he was about to leave to find lady Kaede, a light groan and rustle of sheets graced his ears, and he quickly took her hand in his, a silent plea for her to return to him.

Blinking in the bright sunlight she looked around, trying to regain her bearings. She looked to the side and smiled at the sight of Sesshomaru hovering over her. She sat up to great him with a bright hug, but realized that she had nothing obstructing her from him completely. She looked down, and suddenly the memories came flying back of how she was no longer pregnant.

"Where is she Sesshomaru? Where is Takara," Rin asked frantically tugging at his sleeve, subconsciously begging that, despite the early arrival, Takara had lived to see her family. Sesshomaru nodded his head to the pile of sheets with a half smile, and with that, Rin dived into the sheets again, searching frantically. Finally Rin surfaced holding her tightly with tears dripping down her face.

"She's beautiful," were the only words she was able to choke out. The tears that flowed down like rain landed on Takara's face waking her up. Sess smiled as Takara's tiny, clawed hands reached up and touched her mothers wet cheeks, curious but happy to be held by her. Sess moved and picked up Rin so that he sat in the nest with Rin in his lap, and turned her head to face him. He slowly lapped the tears up with his tongue, savoring the sweet and salty taste of her alone. She continued beaming while he whispered," Come now, no more tears."

She leaned back and hiccuped trying to sigh in contentment, coo over her newborn, and calm her raging emotions. Takara squirmed slightly in her arms and whined softly, a pup through and through. Rin gasped and looked over at the clock to check the time. Unless she was mistaken, she had given birth at 7:00 this morning and it was currently 10:00 A.M.

"Oh, you poor thing you must be starving! Mommy is so sorry that she was too weak to feed you sooner. I'm pretty sure I know how to do this," Rin muttered the last part more to herself then the pup, feeling slightly awkward. Squirming in Sesshomaru's embrace, he made no move to make this easier on her, she was able to slip the shirt off and maneuver Takara around.

"Are you sure about this Rin? We can call lady Kaede in to help you, if need be. This is your first time and you are not expected to know everything," he murmured into the side of her neck.

"Oh, hush. I know enough to get through this once. There is no need to disturb lady Kaede again, and I know she was as tired as I was after the birth so she needs her rest," Rin scolded bringing Takara to her chest. It was slightly uncomfortable but it was just something Rin would need to adjust herself to. Sesshomaru felt totally relaxed as his new pup fed and his mate sat in his arms. Nothing in the world made him feel this way, or ever made life seem so perfect. It would have taken a stick of dynamite and several cranes to make him move at that point. He and his family were content and nothing in the world was ever going to change that.


End file.
